I. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a shower rod mounting assembly and, in particular, to mounting brackets having coaxial flanges for frictionally receiving the shower rod to prevent separation therefrom.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In order to support a shower curtain to selectively provide privacy within a bath or shower, a shower rod is typically mounted across the opening to the bath/shower. The shower rod is mounted horizontally across the opening and the shower curtain is hung from the rod using rings or hooks. As necessary the shower curtain can be opened or closed by sliding the rings or hooks along the shower rod.
While fixedly mounted shower rods are available, manufacturers have developed adjustable rods which can accommodate variances in the bath opening. Typically some type of telescopic adjustment allows the length to be varied to the desired dimension. In order to secure the rod to the opposing walls of the bath following adjustment, end brackets are provided. In some shower rod assemblies, the brackets are fixed to the shower rod requiring that they be fastened to the walls following adjustment of the rod. However, it is more convenient to mount the brackets independently without the rod in the way which requires that the rod be thereafter secured to the brackets. A wide variety of means have been used to secure the rod to the brackets but all require special fasteners or additional brackets thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing and the complexity of assembly.